


Voreyeurism Sample Work!

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, voreyeurism
Genre: Kind of smut, M/M, Sample, Short, just something for vy to kinda see whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are two original characters whom I dont plan on expanding on ever, I simply created them for this. Cameron is a loud bitch who says and does whatever he wants and Elijah is a cold, calculating man who only cares about doing things for his own benefits and they have the kind of relationship where its like: "God I hate you so much I just want to fuck your brains out." I was going to add the smut into this but i just kind of wanted to get it done ASAP since its just a sample





	Voreyeurism Sample Work!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, I'm not taking this one as seriously since it, once again, is just a quick sample writing

The sound of typing filled the air in the office as Elijah’s cold, calculating eyes stared only at his computer screen, never once giving as much as a glance to the man sitting in front of him. That, admittedly, sent said man crazy. Cameron was his name. Such a soft name for someone so loud and abrasive; never afraid to shout about what he wanted-- and yet he found his overbearing and demanding words stuck at the bottom of the pit now forming in his stomach as he was entranced by the icy blue eyes that never met his. The inconsistent, fast tapping made his ears ring as he just stared down this absolute predator of a man and he just couldn’t help himself. The not so quiet silence left him to his thoughts. His shameless, kinky thoughts. His eyes trailed down to the mains throat and he saw the slight stubble forming. He saw his adam's apple bob down and then back up one time and he couldn’t help how much he wanted to tear his teeth through his skin.   
Elijah, though, knew exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly what Cameron wanted and that’s why he had called him into his house-- into his study. He wanted to drive him crazy with desire and snap his spine while Cameron screamed his name because God he's just so annoying and fucking the noise out of that young, lean body would be the most satisfying thing he could do all year, and so he let Cameron simmer with his thoughts. Finally he finished typing nothing in particular and took off him glasses, looking at him for the first time. “You look a lot sexier without the glasses,” Cameron remarked casually, leaning forward a bit. They both knew what the other was doing-- neither of them was stupid or naive enough to let it slip them by. Cameron knew how Elijah wanted to drive him wild with no attention until he practically begged for it and Elijah knew that Cameron knew that he would pick up on every single cue in his body language saying just how much he did want Elijah.   
Elijah made a soft humming noise out of him mouth. “Just bend me over the fucking desk already,” Cameron said impatiently at the lack of response from Elijah, earning a smirk. “Get on the fucking ground,” Elijah said in a mocking tone as he stood. The air in the room suddenly felt like it was suffocating Cameron. All he felt was the casual dominance radiating off of Elijah, but, he was getting what he wanted, so he didn't really care. He quickly stripped off his shoes, blazer, and pants, obediently getting to his knees after shoving the chair as side and looking up to Elijah as he walked around his desk. “Now be a good boy,” He started, taking his foot and putting his fancy dress shoe against Cameron’s chest for a moment before shoving him roughly against the ground. “And obey,” He said roughly, admiring the sight of Cameron slightly unraveled beneath his feet. “Yes sir,” He sighed out, staring up at Elijah’s eyes as he felt the foot start to trail down his stupid button up, that he know he would look dumb trying to take off later, and down to his half hard crotch, rubbing the balls of his feet against his member. Elijah smiled devilishly at the desperately whorish noise that he heard Cameron try to stifle. “God you’re so disgusting-- this is gonna be fun,” He cooed, looking down onto him like a predator about to devour its prey.


End file.
